46 Feelings
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Series of drabbles for the Ulqui/Grimm pairing. Will have: romance, fluff, humour, angst, AU, lemon and more. Take 15: 'He didn't know how he would have survive without his little kitten.'
1. Demonology

**Title**: Demonology  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 461  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra is a hungry demon. Too bad nobody told a certain kitty.  
**Warnings**: Almost pure PWP, lemon content, AU setting, mention of demonic bestiary and some swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

The pale demon stared down at the lovely prey he had just captured, the corner of his lips twitching at the sight offered before him.

Wide blue eyes gazed at him in surprise, elegant cat ears and slender tail matching the softest fur and sexiest body he had ever seen, with a waterfall of silky hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, the succubus was very, very hungry.

"What do ya' think you're doing?"

An embarrassed yelp brought him back to the present as the flustered cat-like demon he had caught earlier trashed violently beneath his weight. The feline was struggling to free himself from his grip, and only succeeded in pulling a moan from the incubus when the friction between their bodies pressed them a bit too close together.

The cat demon froze.

Ulquiorra blinked innocently, grinning down at him while the incubus' own tail slowly wrapped itself around the feline's leg, coming up to brush teasingly against his soft inner thigh.

"What's wrong, kitty cat?" He taunted, letting his tail steadily progress upward, which went unnoticed by the now bristling feline.

"'m a panther, you fuckin' a-!"

The insult dissolved in a strangled gasp as Ulquiorra's tail finally found its target, pushing at the entrance of the unsuspecting demon and slipping inside his body effortlessly.

The feline tensed for a moment, before becoming wild under his touch and bucking instinctively into the gentle thrusts, mewling incoherently.

Ulquiorra swallowed at the delicious sight, feeling the familiar hunger taking him over. He had never been so glad to be an incubus than at this moment. And though this wasn't what he had been planning when he came to the human world to feed, it certainly was _much_ better.

The other demon was writhing in need under his touch and he watched in awe those slender hips rock against him, how the long tail lift upward to wrap itself around his own as if to encourage it, pulling it deeper into his body.

"What's your name?" He breathed hotly, licking a trail down a lightly tanned neck.

He needed a name, needed permission to continue with the mating and prayed he wouldn't be denied.

"Grimm- Grimmjow...!"

Growling in approval, Ulquiorra removed his tail, yanking the panting feline onto his lap as he quickly positioned himself, and slammed inside the burning body with a single thrust.

Pants and mewls filled the forest, unnoticed by all as the two demons obeyed a calling older than time.

It would be much later, after they had came down from their high, that they would notice the bite mark on Grimmjow's neck, and by then it was too late.

Not that Ulquiorra minded, he had been looking for a _soulmate_ for centuries after all.

.

.

A/N: This drabble was actually born because I find the mental image of a second-release!Ulquiorra screwing pantera!Grimmjow with his tail pretty damn hot, hence the drabble you just read. As a side note, Ulquiorra was able to screw Grimmjow without taking off his clothes because none of them are wearing any while they are in their released state. In short, they are both naked under that pretty fur. ^_~


	2. Femininity

**Title**: Femininity  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 336  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra does not appreciate being called girly.  
**Warnings**: Boylove, fluff, romance and a bit of humour. Nothing bad this time, amazingly.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Why am I doing this again?"

Grimmjow asked one last time, staring warily at the bundle of white clothes his lover obviously wanted him to pick up.

"Because it will make me happy." came the emotionless answer.

Except that the Sexta knew Ulquiorra pretty damn well by now, and he could tell that the Cuatro was rather miffed by the whole thing.

Damn it.

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow grabbed the clothes and stormed toward his private bathroom, inwardly cursing Nnoitra for ever mentioning that his lover looked like a girl. Because if he hadn't then the Cuatro wouldn't be on a power trip to make _him_ look more feminine!

The thing he had to do to make his lover happy... as if it wasn't enough for Ulquiorra to top all the damn time.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Grimmjow took another deep breath and proceeded to unfold the clothes he was supposed to wear.

.

Ulquiorra had just finished counting to 10 minutes when he heard the bathroom's door slamming open, followed by Grimmjow's grumbling voice.

"There, I did what you wanted so you better like it."

The Cuatro turned around, only to have his eyes threatening to fall out of his sockets without his help. Grimmjow looked at him nervously, suddenly unnerved by the look, and tugged at the white _woman_ kimono wrapped delicately around his tall body.

"What?!"

Ulquiorra stared, taking in the graceful fall of white tissue with the little slit that shown a bit of the panther's long legs, the blue ribbon tied behind Grimmjow's back and the way it narrowed his waist, giving the illusion of curves, and the waterfall of blue hair of his released form.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

Distractedly, he thought that the others were all wrong on who was the 'lovely' one in their couple.

Grimmjow's face coloured lightly at the unexpected compliment, his cat like ears twitching once, and Ulquiorra allowed himself a small smirk.

He would have to get Grimmjow to dress up more often.

.

--------

A/N: I just had to do it. Grimmjow is just begging for it and don't you just love role reversal? XD


	3. Stockings

**Title**: Stockings  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 419  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra gets an unexpected look at what's beneath Grimmjow's uniform.  
**Warnings**: Boylove, minor swearing, humor, romance, fluff and probably a little OOC.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

It was bound to happen someday, there was simply too much tension between them for it to not blow over, and in the most spectacular of ways.

Not that Grimmjow cared. All he knew was that he was finally able to indulge into the fight he had wanted with the Cuatro for so long, and that he was enjoying himself fully.

The pale arrancar was emotionless as ever but focused, making the fight that much more enjoyable. The Cuatro flashed forward and made a stabbing motion downward with his zanpakuto and Grimmjow dodged, almost dancing away with a laugh and a grin, and prepared to pounce...

When a ripping sound echoed into the empty room, causing both arrancars to freeze.

Ulquiorra slowly looked down, glancing at Grimmjow's hakama in wonder before his eyes widened visibly. The Sexta blinked, twice, and looked down in puzzlement.

The white fabric of his right leg was torn nearly all the way up to his belt, uncovering his long leg, and along with it, the stockings (for there was no way Ulquiorra's eyes could deceive him) that covered it up, the black fabric reaching up to his thigh.

Grimmjow felt his face flush, and snapped his head up to glare heatedly at the Cuatro.

"You bastard! You ruined my goddamn clothes you-"

The Sexta growled, and would have launched into a rant, had Ulquiorra not disappeared with a burst of sonido.

The next instant Grimmjow found himself flat on his back onto the floor, his right leg up and propped on Ulquiorra's shoulder as the Cuatro trailed his fingers up and down the soft fabric of his stockings.

"What the-?!"

Ulquiorra's fingers reached a little to high for comfort, and the Sexta felt his previous flush coming back.

"I had no idea you wore _stockings_, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra murmured, something like something akin to awe - and was it appreciation? - in his voice.

Grimmjow stared.

Ulquiorra stared back. And got a face full of Grimmjow's stocking-clad foot.

"WHAT THE FUCK ULQUIORRA??!" The panther like arrancar screeched, a delicious blush coloring his cheeks "They are not stockings! They are _socks_! Aizen said they are part of the uniform so shut the fuck up!!"

"Ah. So that's why Aizen-sama asked me what pieces of clothing I found to be arousing." The Cuatro declared.

Grimmjow's jaw grew slack in shock beneath him as he proceeded the words.

Ulquiorra decided to do the polite thing, and to enjoy Aizen-sama's gift.

He pounced.

.

------

A/N: More clothing mishap for Grimmykitty. Naughty Aizen. *shakes head* Wouldn't it be lovely if he did wear stockings though?


	4. Creation

**Title**: Creation  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 456  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra assists to the birth of the newest arrancar, and gets a pleasant surprise.  
**Warnings**: A tiny little bit of angst concerning Ulquiorra and slight AU (as Grimmjow was apparently ones of the first arrancars Aizen made). Also, it's mostly pre-slash but it's here.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Good, you're just in time to greet your newest brother, Ulquiorra."

The Cuatro nodded, acknowledging his Lord's words even as his eyes never strayed from their target.

He was not fully comfortable like this, his wings taking too much space in the too small room, making him feel slightly claustrophobic. He wanted to seal his zanpakuto but he couldn't go against his orders. He was to assist to the creation and birth of all arrancars in his released state, and Aizen-sama's word was law.

The prone figure on the floor finally seemed to gather enough strength (or enough presence of mind, he couldn't tell at this point) to lift themselves from the floor, causing Ulquiorra's focus to switch back to the newly born arrancar.

Ulquiorra stared quietly at the struggling form, his wings twitching slightly.

Wild, untamed lock of impossibly blue hair (never before had he seen such a strange hair color, Szayel didn't count as he was convinced it wasn't natural anyway) fell down onto equally wild blue eyes, which were looking dazed and confused at the moment as they observe their surrounding.

The new arrancar may have looked almost harmless, if it hadn't been for the sharp piece of bone on his face giving him the sort of edge that belonged to a predator. Ulquiorra could only guess what kind of hollow he used to be, but there was something almost _feline_ about the way the other male was sprawled lazily onto the cold ground that had his blood stirring faintly in the most primal of ways.

Ulquiorra quickly dismissed the foolish notion and went back to the matter at hand.

Finally the arrancar's gaze snapped toward him and the Cuatro caught a good look of the man's delicately painted eyes as they widen at his sight. Ulquiorra stilled himself inwardly and waited for the gasp of shock and fear.

All new arrancars fell prey to his dark reiatsu when they first get into contact with him (after all it was the reason of his presence in the birthing room), except that this one _didn't_.

The man's eyes trailed over his wings, taking in his released form with a silent sort of awe and Ulquiorra felt his wings spread to their full span out of their own volition.

The burning look of amazement and the total lack of _fear_ in those electric eyes caused the previous stirring in his blood to flare in a peak of reiatsu, and for the first time he did the next part of his job as Aizen's most loyal Espada without annoyance.

"What is your name, arrancar?" he asked, ignoring Aizen's surprised look as the blue haired arrancar stared back at him steadily.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jaggerjeaques."


	5. Sedated

**Title**: Sedated  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Word Count**: 290  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Because his kitty is so much better that way...  
**Warning**: Dark theme, mindfuck (or mind control), breaking of a character, Aizen messing with Grimmjow's mind with his zanpakuto's abilities.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

--------

.

They were so pretty, the long silky strands of hair spread all over his pillow like solid ribbons of deep water.

He finally gives in and gently grasps one strand in between his fingers, enjoying the feel of it as he twirls it around. The soft ruffling sound of it against his pale skin is comforting.

Half closed blue eyes look up at him silently, unfocused but warm and devoid of their usual anger and defiance, dazed and peaceful and sedated and they are just oh so pretty that way.

So much better than before, when he was wild and untamed.

Aizen-sama really did a wonderful work in calming him down.

He no longer fight back or contests Aizen-sama's authority (or his, he thought with something like smugness). No, now he just listens, curled up at his feet in a quiet ball all day long and most importantly he _obeys_.

His kitty never steps out of line anymore.

Ulquiorra allows himself a smile, and tugs at the silky hair to pull the unresisting panther into a kiss. Grimmjow lets him, the barest hint of a purr rumbling in his chest, his tail flicking once against the red stained sheets.

His eyes are so lovely, glazed with the intoxication of his and Aizen's power and the need to _please_, because Ulquiorra is _Master_ and the center of his life now.

He doesn't even flinch when Ulquiorra's sharp nails cut a new shallow wound into the skin of his throat.

Just as expected, his new toy is perfectly well-behaved.

"Reminds me to thank Aizen-sama for his gift later, pet." He scratches a soft feline ear and his pet purrs back.

"Yes master."

Yes, he could definitely get used to this new Grimmjow.

.

----

A/N: I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN. Really. It's a total coincidence that the angst of this piece is completing chapter 18 of my Ichigrimm collection. O_O Blame Ulquiorra, he told me he wanted to see the kitty break. I'm responsible for NOTHING! *hides*


	6. Losing

**Title**: Losing  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: one-sided Ulquiorra x Grimmjow, Ulquiorra x Orihime  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 282  
**Summary**: "He can see why Ulquiorra likes her. Of course he can."  
**Warnings**: Angst. That's about it. Don't read if you can't stand a little straight pairing. I'm very sorry for Grimmjow, but it just kind of write itself and UlquiHime is the only straight pairing I sort of like. Don't kill me?  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

He accidentally catches a glimpse of them in the darkness - _he hadn't meant to look _- and even though every cells in his body are screaming at him to turn away right now he can't help but watch.

Ulquiorra has his back to him, a pale hand holding onto the prisoner's chin and tilting her head up. The girl tries to not look away, a delicate blush blossoming across her cheeks as his hands curl into fist.

He can see why Ulquiorra likes her. Of course he can.

Orihime is beautiful, even he could see - _and admit_ - that. She was reserved and discreet, sweet and gentle to a fault. She was also deceptively strong, if not physically at least mentally. She was a perfect match for the Cuatro, her heart balancing his analytical mind.

She was everything Grimmjow was not, his polar opposite.

Ulquiorra suddenly pulls her closer and Grimmjow watches silently as the pale arrancar wraps an arm around the woman's thin waist, bringing her close for a kiss.

Grimmjow finally tears himself away from the sight just before he could see their lips touch, dark blue eyes sliding close.

He had always knew he couldn't win against her anyway.

There was no way a hollow like him, a being without a heart, could hope to win against that sort of power.

Orihime had been the better one because she possessed something he lacked, obviously. Something that had attracted Ulquiorra to her in the first place.

And she had won his heart without even trying.

Grimmjow walked away calmly, and though no one ever knew it, admitted defeat for the first time in his life without a fight.


	7. Wings

**Title**: Wings  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 412  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra can't help himself around Grimmjow, and the kitty has a fascination with wings.  
**Warnings**: Lemon/PWP. That's all there is to it. Well not really but almost, you've been warned.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Grimmjow let out a breathless moan and threw one arm over his head to grasp at the bedpost, feeling his body quivering with the strain as Ulquiorra thrust inside him again.

His moan dissolved into pants when the pale arrancar raised his shaking leg and sheathed his length again at a new angle, but it wasn't quite enough for him yet. He wanted, no _needed_ more. Just a little more and...

He almost mewled in joy when he felt the surge of reiatsu above him and opened his eyes wide (he hadn't even been aware he had closed them) to gaze in awe at the released form of his lover looking down at him.

_That_ was what he had been waiting for.

Ulquiorra's lips twisted into a small smirk, and pure ebony wings came down to wrap around their entwined forms. His whole body shivered again and arched into the touch, delighted at the sensation of soft, leathery wings on his damp skin.

Grimmjow didn't know why Ulquiorra always released his wings when they were together like this but he _loved_ it; loved their softness and the impression of being closed off from the world, of being wrapped in a protective cocoon of darkness and he gave himself to it and to Ulquiorra, purring his satisfaction loudly and without a care.

The Cuatro stiffened above him, and Grimmjow only had an instant to smirk smugly at the effect his own feline origin had on his lover, before Ulquiorra picked up the pace again, nearly bending him in two against the bed.

There was no coherent thought left in either of their mind, both racing to their peak and clinging to each others desperately.

Finally Ulquiorra's grip on Grimmjow's hips tightened painfully as the pale man slammed into his tight passage one last time, hissing as he released deep inside the panther. Grimmjow followed closely behind with a choked gasp, the feeling of being filled so completely pushing him over the edge.

Afterward the soft black wings stayed wrapped around their exhausted forms, sheltering them from the outside world. Ulquiorra stared at his mate, enjoying silently the pleased and relaxed expression on Grimmjow's face.

He didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from slipping into his released form around Grimmjow, or why he felt the need to wrap himself so possessively around him, but he supposed it didn't matter.

Not as long as the man kept enjoying it as much as he did.


	8. Imprison

**Title**: Imprison  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Word Count**: 373 (omake: 325)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: There is a new prisoner in Las Noches, and they do not leave Ulquiorra indifferent.  
**Warning**: AU, angst (maybe? I don't even know anymore), shinigami!Grimmjow, some dark themes, Ulquiorra planning the corruption of our poor little kitty.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

--------

.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him with a soft click, his sharp eyes searching the dark room for his charge. He took a step forward, finally spotting his 'prey' sprawled onto the couch, fast asleep.

He stopped barely a few centimetres away, glanced at the sleeping man and shook his head. The shinigami had once again torn the skin of his wrists by struggling against his kido chains.

Ulquiorra sat down next to the blue haired man and methodically started to clean and wrap his wrists in bandages. It was amazing how the prisoner (_his name was_ _Grimmjow, his mind provided helpfully_) was still acting rebellious, even after all this time.

Even after months of detention the man was still proud and fiercely opposed to them.

Still, the Cuatro couldn't help but be intrigued by the man and had been fascinated by him from the first instant he had laid his eyes on him.

Grimmjow was loud and arrogant, full of energy and devoid of fear even in the viper's nest. Yet he had a vulnerable side as well. Ulquiorra still remembered the first time he had seen the man and how he had blushed under Gin-sama's attention. It had been surprisingly... cute, and had caused his hollow instincts to flare out with the need to possess and claim the other male.

Maybe that was the reason he did not feel the same irritation for the blue haired shinigami as he would for any other persons fighting against Aizen-sama. That and the fact that Aizen obviously had plans for the man.

So Ulquiorra watched over the prisoner as ordered, and wait.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the blue haired male broke, he had already observed the first signs of acceptance in the man. Grimmjow wasn't shying from his touch any longer for a start. Soon he was convinced that the man wouldn't need the chains any more.

Grimmjow moaned softly under his touch, pulling him away from his thoughts as he unconsciously pressed his face into the hand that had been cleaning his wrists.

And Ulquiorra smiled.

Before long he would have the shinigami eating in the palm of his hand, and he was looking forward to it.

.

**OMAKE**

**.  
**

(aka shinigami!Grimmjow's first day in Las Noches as a prisoner)

.

"Look Aizen-sama! I found him in the real world and he followed me home, can we keep him!?"

A loud string of swearing followed that statement, causing Ulquiorra to actually raise his head toward the pale haired shinigami who had stumbled into the meeting room so rudely.

He glanced at the man blankly, only to have his eyebrows disappear into his hair in surprise.

For Gin wasn't alone.

A blue haired man (a shinigami, judging from his clothes) was standing beside him and struggling with all his strength against the kido ropes keeping him restrained, swearing and glaring murder at everyone in sight. His clothes were torn and ripped in several places, baring his chest and quite a bit of his (very long, the Cuatro noted) legs.

The man finally caught Ulquiorra staring at him and, to Ulquiorra's shock, bared his teeth at him before letting out a very... feline like growl.

"Isn't he adorable?" Gin cooed, petting the man's blue hair and barely avoiding a nasty bite.

"Fuck off! And stop petting me!"

A small blush surprisingly spread across the man's cheeks, and Ulquiorra's eyebrows disappeared further into his hairline.

"Gin-sama, can I ask why you brought this shinigami to Las Noches?"

He finally asked, still watching the man snapping and trying to break free, somehow fascinated with the shinigami.

"I thought he would make a nice addition to our little family, don't you agree Grimmjow-chan?"

The silver haired beamed as he addressed the man, now known as Grimmjow, who bristled and hissed at the other shinigami when he tried to scratch him behind the ears.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but agree with Gin-sama then, feeling a warmth he hadn't feel in years pooling at the bottom of his stomach as sharp blue eyes lost their glare to become confused and embarassed even as Grimmjow's previous blush spread to the rest of his face.

Maybe Aizen-sama will let him take care of the new prisoner?


	9. Need

**Title**: Need  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Word Count**: 425  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Mating Season. A blessing for some and a curse for others.  
**Warning**: Fluff. Pure and simple fluff. Beware of flustered!Grimmjow and tease!Ulquiorra.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

--------

.

"What's wrong with you Sexta?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as the lower ranked Espada jump slightly in surprise, the other man having obviously missed his presence, even though he had not bother to hide his reiatsu. The blue haired male merely muttered something under his breath that Ulquiorra didn't catch and looked away.

This was not like Grimmjow at all. It wasn't in the panther's habit to be so unaware of his surrounding, or to back down so easily. And while Ulquiorra was not a noisy person by any means, right now he was certainly curious.

"I'm asking you again Sexta, why are you standing in front of my door like a lost kitten?"

When Grimmjow failed to give him a biting come back and opted for a hasty retreat instead, Ulquiorra finally realized that something was definitely wrong with the other man. Thinking fast, he quickly grabbed Grimmjow's wrist before he could run away, tugging sharply and making him stumble backward.

"What the hell Ulquiorra?!" The feline like hollow protested, but even his usually cutting voice seemed to have lost its edge as he weakly tried to free his arm.

Ulquiorra tightened his hold in warning, causing the Sexta to freeze and bit back a small hiss of pain. Now free to observe the blue haired menace more closely, Ulquiorra let his all seeing eyes scan the lower ranked arrancar for clues that would explain the strange behavior of the feline.

And he was quite surprised when he found them.

Grimmjow's pupils were bright and dilated, his cheek flushed and his skin shining lightly with what he figured was a light coat of sweat as if he was feverish, which was further confirmed by the currently unnatural heat rolling off his body. He was also shivering lightly, as if unsure whether to press forward against his superior's smaller form or back away.

Ulquiorra felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips as the pieces fell into place.

"Tell me Grimmjow, how long have you been feeling the effects of mating season?"

Upon seeing the delicious blush that had nothing to do with fever spread over the feline's face, Ulquiorra knew he had struck gold.

Mating Season. The only time of the year where the Sexta was submissive and obedient as a kitten.

A second later and the flustered panther was thrown over the shoulders of his superior, as a smirking Ulquiorra stepped into his room and locked the door behind them.

They didn't leave the Cuatro's quarters for the rest of the day.


	10. Eyes on Me

**Title**: Eyes On Me  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: (pre) Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 593  
**Summary**: "He didn't hate Ulquiorra. He just wanted to be _noticed_."  
**Warnings**: Minor swearing, angst, boylove. Sort of AU focusing on Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's first meeting by taking a different approach than my previous drabble 'Creation'.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Grimmjow frowned, observing the Cuatro from behind his eyelashes as the Cuatro made yet another report to Aizen. When the man did not even seemed to register his gaze, he tensed and growled lowly in the back of his throat.

To everybody else, Grimmjow was just looking for another occasion to get into a fight with Ulquiorra. Only _he_ knew how wrong they were.

He didn't hate Ulquiorra. He just wanted to be _noticed_.

The high ranked Espada obviously didn't remember, or he would have caught on to Grimmjow's scheme by now. The Sexta didn't know which one was worse, the thought that Ulquiorra couldn't see past his attitude, or that he didn't _care_ enough to look _past_ it.

And yet, he had done everything to make Ulquiorra remember him, short of flat out slapping the truth in his face. There was no way in hell he would do that. The mere memory of _that_ day was enough to make him cringe and blush at the same time.

.

/  
.

_Grimmjow crouched down, his hairs standing on ends as he watched the tall arrancar towering over him._

_"What do we have here? A lost kitten?" The long black haired Espada grinned._

_The newly born arrancar, feeling intimidated and uneasy, flattened himself a little more against the wall before bolting to the right. A steel like hand grabbed him and yanked him backward and into a broad chest._

_"Let me go!" He yelped, writhing in the powerful grip._

_"Don't be like that kitty, I just wanna play."_

_A harsh voice whispered maliciously in his ear. The blue haired feline couldn't help himself then and started to purr softly, a natural reflex against the fear that had taken a hold of him._

_"Oh that's too cute," the Espada cooed "you are-"  
__  
"Nnoitra."_

_Grimmjow froze in his struggle, feeling 'Nnoitra' still behind him. He tried to look over the man's shoulder, wary, and could only caught a glimpse of a small, pale hollow with dark hair and deep green eyes._

_"I thought Aizen-sama had forbade you from toying with the new arrancars."_

_The pale hollow said, and Grimmjow suddenly found himself kissing the ground when the hands holding him let go abruptly._

_"Tch, you're no fun, Ulquiorra!" The Fifth cursed._

_Grimmjow watched in stunned silence as Nnoitra stormed off, leaving him curled into a small ball onto the floor. Ulquiorra didn't even glance at the still shaking arrancar, turning back smoothly before walking away._

_"Pick up yourself, trash. Unless you want another Espada to find you."_

.

.

It was only afterward that the full meaning of what had happened hit him, and when Grimmjow finally got a hold of himself he swore to never be that weak ever again. He may have been young then and ignorant of the way of things in Las Noches, but it was no excuse for letting himself treated that way.

And thus he trained hard, worked his way up the ranks to prove to that pale Espada who had saved him that day that he was _not_ like the rest of the trash. He was no fuckin' kitten in need of saving.

However, the memory still left a bittersweet taste in the back of throat when he glanced at Ulquiorra, only to see that he was still invisible to him.

And thus Grimmjow did the only thing a panther could do. He fought and showed off and waited.

Waited for the moment the Cuatro would finally turn his eyes upon him again.


	11. Duty

**Title**: Duty  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow, Aizen x Grimmjow noncon  
**Word Count**: 683  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra has faltered in his duty. Grimmjow pays the price.  
**Warning**: Yaoi, noncon, lemon, bad!Aizen (or ambiguous!Aizen, I just don't know anymore myself), victim!Grimmjow.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

-------------  
.

"Nnnngh!"

Bright green eyes stared at the two figures sitting together on Aizen's throne, horror breaking through their usual apathy even as their owner went unnoticed.

Aizen's laugh echoed into the room as the man slammed back into the slender body sprawled onto his lap, the long mane of blue hair belonging to Grimmjow's released form swaying above the small of his back as he held onto the shinigami desperately.

"Come on Grimmjow," the man whispered just loud enough for Ulquiorra to hear "let me hear your voice."

Pale hands tightened into fist as his mate let out a shaky moan, the panther's tail wrapping around one of Aizen's legs as if looking for comfort as he tilted his head back, baring his throat.

"Ai- Aizen-sama..."

Ulquiorra's back hit the wall and he slowly slide down to the floor, his eyes still glued to the vision in front of him.

Aizen pulled the panther closer against him and Grimmjow buried his face in Aizen's neck with a chocked sound, ears laid back flat against his skull in distress and his eyes tightly closed as the man repeatedly pounded into his trembling form.

And Ulquiorra still watched.

Those cries, those flushed cheeks, those pleading eyes burning with fire... _he_ was supposed to the only one to see it. Grimmjow was supposed to be _his_. So why...

"Very good Grimmjow," his lord petted his mate's soft cat like ears, his voice carrying louder than before and suddenly Ulquiorra grew cold as he realised that Aizen was staring right at him "I believe I can forget Ulquiorra's transgression this time. After all, you know I would do anything for my favourite Espada."

Ulquiorra's world collapsed.

Aizen gave a brief kiss to Grimmjow's parted lips then, still watching Ulquiorra with a dark smile as he bent Grimmjow backward against the throne, causing the panther to let out a cry, his claws digging into Aizen' s shoulder as the shinigami used the new position to thrust deeper inside him.

_/Watch, and learn/_ the warning was clear in Aizen's brown eyes, and Ulquiorra could only obey and observe numbly.

He had thought he knew despair. But now he truly understood its meaning as Aizen ripped his world apart before his eyes.

Despair was watching his mate being taken against his will. Despair was seeing the dried tear tracks on Grimmjow's cheeks and the blood on his tail that he hadn't noticed before. Despair was knowing his mate had to sacrifice himself _because_ of him.

Ulquiorra stayed frozen on the ground, unable to move as Aizen finished with a low groan, his eyes never leaving the Cuatro's even as he came. He pulled out of the exhausted panther after a few minutes and Ulquiorra paled at the sight of his Lord's essence trailing down Grimmjow's thighs.

"You can have the rest of the day now." Aizen said as he caressed the panther's back tenderly, and Ulquiorra breathed again when those poisonous brown eyes finally turned away.

The former captain gently petted the Sexta's head one last time before he left, the touch oddly possessive and sending a shiver down Ulquiorra's back. Part of him wanted to tear his lord to shreds for touching what was his and dirtying a sacred bond, but the urge was quickly ignored when the man passed by him, a hint of his reiatsu crackling in the air.

"I truly dislike hurting your mate, as he _is_ my favourite," Aizen's voice murmured into his ears, soft and low enough as to not alert even Grimmjow's keen senses "therefore I hope you have learnt your lesson Ulquiorra."

He didn't dare answer, merely pushed himself back onto his feet and ran into the throne room.

Ulquiorra ignored Aizen's fading footsteps as he gathered his mate into his arms, paying no mind to Grimmjow's shocked blue eyes as he cooed into the delicate feline ears.

"Ulqui-"

He stopped his lover's broken plea with a finger, tilting his chin up when the panther looked away in shame.

"Don't. It will never happen again."

He would make sure of that.

.

-------  
A/N: I'M ALIVE. Barely. _ So sorry for the delay in updating, I was busy with... life, as usual. I'll do better next time.


	12. Child

**Title**: Child  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 940  
**Summary**: Grimmjow is acting strangely and Ulquiorra is worried. The answer may not be what he was expecting.  
**Warnings**: Romance, fluff and mpreg. Give it a try before running away screaming?  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

******  
.

Ulquiorra glared down at the door in front of him, his hand still resting on the handle.

It was locked. He, the Cuatro Espada, was officially locked out of their shared room by his own mate.

Ulquiorra's glare deepened.

This was the last straw. His lover had truly gone overboard this time.

Taking a deep breath, Ulquiorra twisted the doorknob again, confirming that the door was indeed locked and that the stress was not just catching up to him.

If he only knew what was wrong with the panther he would undo it in a heartbeat, because dealing with a Sexta that was even more irritable and restless than usual was starting to take its toll on him after six months of hell.

With a deep frow, Ulquiorra tried to think back to the events of the previous months.

The panther had first started to avoid pretty much everybody in Las Noches about six month ago, growing strangely uneasy and snapping at everyone, even succeeding in making Szayel cry once, though Ulquiorra couldn't have care less about the scientist.

Then came the change of his eating habits, and even his wardrobe. Ulquiorra still remembered the day Grimmjow shown up for a meeting dressed in a long jacket zipped up to his neck, a style that was reminiscent of his own chosen style of clothing. Nnoitra had immediately teased him only to get a face full of cero for his trouble (his emotions had been highly unstable as of late as well for that matter).

Grimmjow isolated himself more and more after that, even going as far as refusing to go to Aizen's meetings completely after a while in favour of staying in bed all day. Grimmjow had simply became unbearable at this point and everybody was at a loss as to _why_. The panther may have been a rebel but he had never been so out of control before.

The only thing more baffling was Aizen's reaction to the whole thing. The man had actually been surprisingly understanding, going as far as letting the Sexta get away with not participating to the meetings without so much as a scolding. It was as if the man _knew_ what was going on with the panther.

Aizen had ordered that Grimmjow be left alone though when Grimmjow refused to leave his room anymore, screaming and yelling that they couldn't force him to come out if he didn't want to, thus putting an end to most of the commotion the panther had been causing until now.

And now Ulquiorra couldn't even see his own mate.

This was _not_ what he had been expecting. At all.

For once in his life Ulquiorra decided to give his orders a polite 'fuck you' and did the only sensible thing an arrancar deprived of his mate like him could do. He ceroed the doorknob and burst into the room, nearly slamming the door into the wall.

"Grimmjow?"

Receiving no answer, he peered into the darkness that covered the room.

The moon was the only source of light as its rays shone through the window but it was enough for his sharp eyes to spot his mate. The panther was curled up in a tight ball on his bed, fast asleep and purring very softly. Ulquiorra breathed in relief and cautiously crept closer to the bed. Grimmjow choose that moment to turn around in his sleep and Ulquiorra's mouth fell open.

The panther was fast asleep in his released form, that part wasn't surprising in itself, but the two small hollow _babies_ with cat ears and matching tails curled up in his arms certain were.

Ulquiorra stared, frozen.

One of the babies yawned, eyes cracking open to observe the intruder, and he found himself drowning into twin pools of emerald the same shade as his own eyes.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow's sleepy voice broke him out of trance.

Turning away from the cubs he looked down at his mate, saw the way his lovely blue eyes went from glazed with sleep to sharp and wary as they registered his presence, and suddenly everything made sense. The eating, the mood swing and aggressiveness, they were all...

"You had a litter."

Grimmjow's ears flicked and laid back against his skull in alarm, his tail coming to curl instinctively around his cubs.

"Idiot." Ulquiorra grabbed his mate's face in his hands to look at him, his voice uncharacteristically soft "You should have told me, I would have kept the others away."

He then pulled the Sexta into a deep kiss, only letting go when Grimmjow mewled in pleasure and his ears flicked back up straight on his head.

"You're not mad?" The panther gasped when he was released, his body finally relaxing in his lover's arms.

"No. How could I? They are our children." The Cuatro said, bending down to observe the cubs. He knew they were his and Grimmjow's, their reiatsu and appearance were more than enough proof of that and the thought caused a burst of warmth to spread through his chest. "But I understand why you acted the way you did. Your instinct demanded that you kept every other male away from the cubs until they were born, am I right?"

Grimmjow nodded, his face splitting into a tired version of his usual grin now that he didn't have to worry about the safety of his litter.

"I didn't know if you wanted them either. I wasn't sure you would... want to keep them. They were born just a few hours ago by the way, so they don't have names yet. Wanna help?"

Ulquiorra looked down at his new family, and smiled.


	13. Secret Art

**Title**: Secret Art  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count**: 886  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra wonders just how similar Grimmjow is to a cat, and gets his answer.  
**Warnings**: Romance, fluff and sexual content (for a blowjob).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

Arrancars usually kept several traits from their time as hollows. Later experiences had shown that those traits were nearly always related to the type of hollow they used to be. Often, but not always.

That's how Ulquiorra discovered that catnip had no effect on his lover but that the Sexta was easily distracted by small, colorful objects. Grimmjow had a great power of concentration, make no mistake about it. He was a true hunter and could spend hours tracking down a prey without tiring. But he also had the uncanny ability to find amusement in the smallest of things, such as light reflecting off of Tousen's glasses.

The Cuatro had seen more than once the panther ramdomly pouncing on unsuspecting arrancars, usually his own fraccions, though they apparently were used to it and didn't seem to care. And there was the way Grimmjow's eyes would suddenly dart around a room as if looking at invisible preys that only he could see.

It was only a matter of time before Ulquiorra started pondering THE Question.

After carefull examination of all possibilities, of all the arguments and counter arguments, after failing several times to find out the answer by himself through experiences... Ulquiorra finally had to admit defeat. He couldn't figure it out on his own. And it was pissing him off.

"Ulquiorra?"

The Cuatro's head snapped up, narrowly missing hitting his lover's chin with his mask.

"Grimmjow." He said. He had been so lost in his own mind that he hadn't notice his lover sneaking up on him.

"You looked pretty lost in your thoughts."

The Sexta rubbed his cheek affectionately against Ulquiorra's - another feline trait the Cuatro had noticed - before sitting down on his mate's lap. Ulquiorra responded by wrapping his arms around his waist, adjusting their position to keep the small chair he was sitting on from wobbling due to the additional weight.

"I was-" He trailed off, before it suddenly hit him. "I was actually wondering if you could answer a question for me." How did he not think of _that_ before? It was so _simple_.

"Hmmm?" The panther hummed, still cuddling his smaller mate.

"Can you purr?"Ulquiorra demanded.

He watched in amusement as Grimmjow sputtered and leaned back sharply to look at him, a puzzled expression on his face. For a second he thought the panther would snarl or laugh at him and he was quite surprised when Grimmjow only smirked widely, a feral glint in his electric blue eyes.

"Why don't I show you?" He breathed, leaned forward again to lick the pale arrancar's ear.

The next moment Ulquiorra was pushed back firmly into his chair as Grimmjow slide down onto his knee smoothly, nimble fingers untying his black obi in a matter of seconds. Ulquiorra let out a gasp as the cool air hit his member, feeling heat rushing to his lower body as he was exposed to his mate's eyes.

Grimmjow gave the soft flesh a slow, teasing lick and suddenly he was more than hard enough to keep going. The panther moaned in appreciation before he started nipping at the sensitive skin with his fangs. Ulquiorra bit back a groan, the more primal part of his being enjoying the mixed sensation of pleasure and slight pain from the sharp teeth of the panther.

Still a part of his brain failed to see how this related to their previous topic.

Almost as if reading his thoughts Grimmjow smirked up at him, face flushed with lust. Ulquiorra could only brace himself then when Grimmjow swallowed his erected length to the base, and he had to stop himself from arching up into the touch.

Ulquiorra let out a groan, raising a hand to tangle his fingers in the soft blue hair as he enjoyed the treatment. His eyes fluttered closed as all thoughts of figuring out whether Grimmjow could purr or not fled his mind.

Then Grimmjow chuckled, sending delicious shiver up his spine, and then the damn cat started to _purr_.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open in pure shock as he gave a strangle yelp. He promptly fell back onto his chair as Grimmjow deep throated him, his erection sliding a little deeper inside. And through it all he was _purring_,

The Cuatro dug his fingers into his mate's hair as his hips instinctively thrust forward into that hot, perfect mouth. It was almost too much, his length being stimulated by a sinful tongue, sharp teeth _and_ the deep rumbling of his feline lover which sent delicious vibrations through his whole body.

It no time at all he found his release and came hard into the waiting mouth of his mate, leaving him dazed and panting with the strength of his orgasm.

When he was no longer gasping for breath he tiredly looked down at Grimmjow, who was still on his knees before him, and groaned at the sight. Grimmjow only chuckled as he finished licking his lips, making sure he had caught every single drops of his mate's essence.

"Does that answer your question?" He said huskily, voice slightly rough from the treatment it had just been subjected to.

Ulquiorra swore as felt his member twitch to life again.

"I think I will need more proof before I can make a final conclusion on the matter."

Grimmjow started purring again.


	14. Delirious

**Title**: Delirious  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 1031  
**Summary**: "The newest patient one was pretty bad off, even more so than any of his previous cases."  
**Warnings**: Angst, themes of mental illness and mind-fuckery, boylove.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

"Doctor, we have a new patient waiting for you in room 204."

The soft voice Ulquiorra snapped out of his thought. The black haired male blinked as he mechanically took the folder the nurse was holding out for him, sighing internally as he realized he would not be going home tonight. Again.

He quickly scanned the medical file of his newest charge, not even bothering to read the name written on top of the sheet and going straight for the medical details. The young doctor's expression quickly grew somber however as he read through the report, memories rushing back to him.

The newest patient one was pretty bad off, even more so than any of his previous cases. Dementia, severe hallucination concerning invisible monsters, sudden burst of violence, paranoia, self harm and suicidal tendencies. According to his file, he had already been treated several times in the States and in Europe, where he originally came from.

A note at the bottom of the page warned that the patient was now in a comatose like state since his last suicide attempt and completely unresponsive to outside stimulus, which was probably what prompted the doctors in charge to finally ship him off to Japan to the infamous Dr. Schiffer.

The very thought made Ulquiorra sick. Those doctors and their drugs had probably destroyed any chance this man had of having a normal life, and now he had to do his best to undo the damage.

Then again, if he was honest with himself, he could hardly blame the humans for not seeing the things he did.

Not everybody could see hollows after all.

Ulquiorra's hand unconsciously tightened on the folder. That was the reason he became a doctor in the first place. Because he had went through the same thing as most of his patients.

None of his coworkers in the hospital knew it, but Dr. Schiffer had been to be a mental institution when he was a child.

Unlike most kids his age he had always been a quiet child, though it wasn't until he hit puberty and developed the ability to see ghosts that the proverbial shit really hit the fan.

All it only took one careless slip of the tongue and the then 13 years old boy was dropped to a mental institute faster than you can blink. His parents were too much disturbed and scared by their strange, abnormal child at the time to consider keeping him under the same roof as them any longer.

Any other child would have been devastated, except that his memories had precisely chosen that particular moment to come back to him. A human child may have crumbled under such a distressing situation, but not the former Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra was still unclear about the exact process but he could guess easily enough that he must have been a good person before his death, and that his end at Kurosaki's sword had only freed his soul, pulling him back into the cycle of reincarnation. The Cuatro had suddenly and miraculously been granted a second chance at life and he was not about to mess it up.

Now fully aware of his previous life, all Ulquiorra had to do was to play along with the human doctors who were all so convinced he was mentally unstable.

It took him one year. One year of constant acting before his doctor was satisfied and he was finally cleared out. But he did it, and was finally let out of the institute with a paper to testify that he was now a normal, reformed member of society.

And Ulquiorra had plans.

The first thing he did then was to ask his parents to enroll him into the most prestigious medicine school in the country, which they quickly agreed to. If the whole experience had taught him anything, it was that he needed connections in the higher spheres if he ever wanted to see his mate again.

Nobody had been aware of this, not even Aizen, but back when he had been part of the Espada, Ulquiorra had had a mate. He had been ones of the lucky ones, one of the few to have a lover to cherish and keep him warm in the cold hell they called their world. Such a fest was a rarity in Hueco Mundo, and it was a secret Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took with them to their grave.

The Sexta and the Cuatro had been much closer than they let on.

Ulquiorra allowed himself a small smile at the thought of his panther, earning himself a strange look from the passing medical staff, before he shook himself out of his trance and closed the folder with an audible snap.

Years had went by since he became ones of the youngest doctors in the field of mental illness and he still haven't found a single trace of Grimmjow anywhere. He hadn't lost hope though, even after 8 years of restless searching. It was all that was keeping him going nowadays.

With a sigh, Ulquiorra resolutely buried the thoughts and slowly pushed the door to room 204, stepping gently into the room as to not frighten his newest patient.

"Hello, I'm your new doc-"

The folder he was still holding in his hand slipped from his suddenly numb fingers like spilled water, papers flying everywhere. Ulquiorra stood completely still, staring mutely at the blue haired figure curled up onto the white hospital bed, his brain furiously training to input what he was seeing.

Dull blue eyes stared vacantly into space, their defiant, familiar light totally absent. Untamed blue hair, much longer than he remembered, fell randomly across his too pale face which was covered in cuts and bandages. The body was too thin for his tall frame and his posture too slack, too vulnerable, like a puppet without its string.

And yet it was Grimmjow all right, a torn, lifeless shell of his lover.

With a hoarse scream Ulquiorra pulled the unresponsive body of his soul-mate against him, tears running down his face for the first time in two lifetimes.

For he wasn't sure he could ever fix the broken being cradled in his arms.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: You can all hate me now. Sorry for the angst, I'll try to make up for it next time I promise!


	15. Spirit

**Title**: Spirit  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 852  
**Summary**: "He didn't know how he would have survive without his little kitten."  
**Warnings**: Boylove, minor angst, romance, past character death and mention of mpreg.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
.

Grimmjow's tail flicked behind him nervously, electric blue eyes scanning every inch of the cave.

The cave was so isolated that Grimmjow almost missed it completely. The place was located high up on a mountain and nearly out of reach from most of the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, as only flyers type hollows or hollows with strong agility like Grimmjow would have a chance to get that high. Moreover, it was nestled deep into the mountain in such a way that the entrance was all but invisible to anyone not specifically looking for it.

As it was, it had been a stroke of pure look that the tired arrancar happened to stumble upon it during his search for a safe place to hide. It was too good to be true.

Cautiously, the arrancar crept deeper into the cave, ears twitching, and began his exploration.

Grimmjow quickly found out the cave was large and deep on the inside, with a cool atmosphere that was a pleasant change from the dry, hot air of Hueco Mundo. The cave was also completely devoid of any trace of reiatsu, a sure proof that the cave was empty and had been for a while.

Finally allowing himself to relax, Grimmjow carefully curled up onto the ground, a soft purr rumbling in his chest as he rubbed his stomach absently. It seemed like he had found the perfect place to hide.

*.*.*

Grimmjow stretched his body with a yawn, shaking the last vibes of sleep from his mind. The panther then soundlessly darted out of the cave which had been his home for the past few months, ears flicking back and forth.

The panther hollow quickly jumped on top of a nearby rock, a perfect spot to scan his surrounding, and looked around carefully. After a few minutes he was apparently satisfied and he let out a low, meow like noise.

A high-pitch, chirp like sound answered him, and almost immediately the arrancar felt a small weight settle on his back. Small hands tugged at his hair and Grimmjow smiled fondly, the sharp icy blue of his eyes softening to a warm azure as his son cuddled next to him.

"Can I go play by the tree today?" The cub asked, blue eyes glowing brightly in anticipation.

"Yes you can, just don't good too far." Grimmjow warned, mostly out of habit.

The boy let out an excited shout and nodded quickly, darting away to play under the watchful eyes of his parent.

Grimmjow felt another smile tug at his lips. He didn't know how he would have survive without his little kitten. It was only because of _him_ that the former Espada had hold on and clung to life after Aizen's defeat.

The price of the last battle against the shinigami in Hueco Mundo had been much too high for the arrancars. There had been too many losses, among which the Cuatro.

Grimmjow had been ready to let go when he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu disappear. The death of his mate had nearly shattered him and he probably would have allowed the shinigami to kill him if he hadn't realized right there on the battlefield that he was carrying.

It had been pure luck that he found out his condition on time. In turn that knowledge had kicked in Grimmjow's protective instincts, giving him the strength he needed to escape to safety. The panther had dragged himself away from the blood stained spot where he had collapsed as soon as his wounded body allowed him to, now completely focused on the survival of his and Ulquiorra's cub.

The first few weeks had been hell. Grimmjow's greatest fear had been losing the unborn cub to stress and starvation, as he had to hide from shinigami and hollows alike. He would normally have been protected by his mate at this delicate time but, with Ulquiorra gone, he had no choice but to find shelter and food on his own.

Somehow both he and his child had made it through however, as Grimmjow put into practice every tricks and survival tactics Ulquiorra had patiently taught him when they were both in the Espada.

The Cuatro had been his anchor, his guide from beyond whatever afterlife creatures like them were granted. That thought supported the panther through the worst of his self imposed exile, as well as the rather painful birth of their little one.

Despite the agony he had been in at the time he could still remember vividly the sheer _joy_ and happiness he had felt at seeing his kitten for the first time. The child had just been a tiny little thing with black hair (t_he very same shade as Ulquiorra_) and large blue eyes then, barely visible as he sleep, curled up into the arms of his exhausted but proud carrier.

Now, watching their son run and dance across the white sand of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow knew everything he had gone through had been worth while.

And sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he swore he could almost sense Ulquiorra standing next to him, carefully keeping watch over them.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: I had this scene that just begged to be written, so here it is. More cuteness with kittens despite the angst. Btw thanks you everyone for your reviews, the sequel to Delirious is now on the way!


	16. Spell

**Title**: Spell  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 1176  
**Summary**: "And here I was under the belief that your sacred sword was meant to purify my soul and _save_ me from Hell."  
**Warnings**: AU setting, mild violence, vampire!Ulquiorra and some swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra stated calmly, drinking into the oh so pretty sight of his favorite priest looking at him with anger, his dark colored lips twitching in amusement.

"Just stay still so I can send you to Hell already, Demon!" Grimmjow spat with a scowl.

The black hair vampire quickly dodged to the right as the blue haired man rushed at him, the man's sacred sword swiping at the empty hair right where he had been standing only seconds ago. Ulquiorra effortlessly avoided the attack, the large black leathery wings of his vampire form carrying him easily out of harm way.

The blue haired human immediately readied himself for another attack, sword raised protectively in front of him and sharp blue eyes never leaving the creature in front of him.

Cold green eyes stared back at him with a hunger that caused his hair to stand on ends, though Grimmjow refused to show the smallest weakness. He was a holy fighter, his mission was to purge the world of demons like Ulquiorra and he was determined to accomplish his duty this time. That cursed blood sucker had escaped divine justice for the last time.

"And here I was under the belief that your sacred sword was meant to purify my soul and _save_me from Hell." Ulquiorra shook his head slightly, his impassive countenance still somehow managing to convey mock consternation.

The blue haired priest let out a hiss, eyes flashing at the jab, and flashed forward. Ulquiorra almost smirked at the predictable move, knowing he had already won. He was careful not to become too cocky, knowing first hand how strong the younger male was.

Ulquiorra avoided nearly every strikes of the deadly sword, ducking low and suddenly rushing forward when he saw an opening. He neatly swept Grimmjow off his feet with a strong kick, using his powerful legs to get leverage. Grimmjow let out a startled cry, hands reaching out instinctively to stop himself from falling. Vampire and human dropped onto the church's floor in a tangle pile, still struggling and writhing, both trying to take the advantage over the other.

Unfortunately for the priest Ulquiorra was determined to win, no matter what. Grimmjow finally found himself pinned down under the weight of the pale vampire despite his best efforts, panting and trashing as he tried to kick away the demon straddling him.

"Let me go, you damn leach!"

The priest hissed like a wild cat as he tried to grasp his sword. The holy weapon had been kicked away in their struggle, leaving the human at the mercy of the vampire.

"Now why would I want to do such a thing?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone almost innocent.

With a barely visible smirk the vampire pressed their bodies closer, his form bending forward over the sprawled body of his prey. Grimmjow stilled immediately beneath him, lips curled into an feline like snarl.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Keeping you from committing a sacrilege. After all, I am quite sure you do not wish to spill blood in a church."

Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. He was not disappointed.

"You-!"

Grimmjow's eyes flare up in anger as he promptly started throwing every insults he could think of at the vampire. His face flushed a delicate shade of pink with exertion, as he was still slightly out of breath from the previous fight.

Ulquiorra groaned at the beautiful sight, eyes flashing a deep red instead of their usual dark green. Unable to resist, he pulled Grimmjow's head back sharply and sank his fangs into his slender neck.

The priest choked on a pained gasp, electric blue eyes opening wide in shock. Grimmjow tensed against his captor, a curse dying on his lips as Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his prey possessively and began feeding.

_This_ was the moment he had been waiting for, and he relished every drop of precious blood as ancient magic slowly stirred to life around them. He felt the_ blood bond _began to form and his wings spread to their full span before wrapping themselves around their entwined bodies, shielding them from view.

He saw himself through the human's eyes then as the connection deepened, and smiled. Through the link he was now sharing the priest's life and memory and he _liked_what he saw.

Ulquiorra had never been one to mingle with the affairs of mortals, except for feeding. And yet here was a human like no other he had ever met, strong and fearless, with an incredibly bright soul and in possession of his own honor code. He had been fascinated by the lively priest from the moment he laid his eyes on him, only to become completely hooked when the man proved himself strong enough to actually _wound_him in battle. From then on he had only wanted one thing: steal him away and possess him. And he was just about to get his wish.

The dark haired vampire was pulled from his thoughts when Grimmjow weakly raised one hand to try and push him away, a barely audible whimper that was definitely _not_pain escaping him.

"Don't fight it." Ulquiorra growled against his prey's neck.

Grimmjow arched his back with another whimper, The pain was gone, replaced by a strange warmth that was spreading through his body and it scared the hell out of him. What was going on? Being bitten by a vampires was not supposed to feel pleasurable!

His distress was not missed by his captor. Taking advantage of the fact of the priest's confusion, Ulquiorra used the newly made_ blood bond_to his benefit and promptly began to imprint his magical essence on Grimmjow.

The poor man had no chance. Waves after waves of dark, lustful energy came crashing through the blue haired man, ripping a scream from him as his whole body shook from the strain. Ulquiorra only held the shivering form tighter as he worked. The_ blood bond _slowly started to unravel under his careful ministrations, shifting and growing to become the _mate bond_ he craved for. Ancient powers swirled around them, wrapping tendrils of dark and bright lights around them, tying their souls together as the vampire bestowed the human with the _Mark _of his race.

When he finally released the man from his embrace Grimmjow fell limply onto the ground, eyes dark and unfocused. The human was panting and gasping, his chest moving up and down erratically as the wound on his neck slowly healed and closed.

Ulquiorra caressed a damp cheek gently, a low purr of contentment rumbling deep in his throat.

"I told you I would stop him at nothing to reach my goal. Now, you belong to me." He murmured in the ancient tongue of the Vampires.

Grimmjow could only shiver, the vampire's ancient language clear to him now that the _Bond_was completed.

With a triumphant laugh, Ulquiorra gathered his new mate into his arms and took flight.

He was looking forward to an eternity with his pretty human.


End file.
